


WORK HAS BEEN MOVED

by FemiBean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Not a Story, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, just an idea that I need opinions on, stupid jokes, will be more tags if I actually make it a story if you all like the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemiBean/pseuds/FemiBean
Summary: This work has been moved to being an original piece since I had originally been writing it with original characters and switching them out, but the characters became independent from their Yuri On Ice inspirations. Will be named Humans Are Friends, Not Food! Please give it a chance :)





	1. Chapter 1

This work is actually sort of already being written since I am in a creative writing class, but because it is a class I changed things so I'd have to go back in and change the characters to be Victor and Yuuri again... Chris is still Chris though. 

Anyway, the story is pretty much that Victor and Chris have opened up a cafe open only during night hours that's open to vampires and humans. Vampires in this universe don't attack humans for food and if they do they face repercussions. They have a substitute pellet, blood from animals butchered for human food and such is collected for vampires, and there's also human donations which is collected just like blood donations for medical purposes just for vampires. 

Yuuri is a regular and Victor adores him. Yuuri is adorable. So cute. 

Anyway, if you have any ideas or tips for a vampire au (never written one before now) drop them :) I have 4 pages written so far and I have to write 10 pages total for my class. 

Thank you!  
~FemiBean


	2. Preview. give feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply what I have written so far after workshopping it (quite a lot). This is NOT the first draft, but it is also probably not the last. please please PLEASE give me your feedback so I can make this the best it can be for all of you.

The sun had just begun to set outside of a quaint little café located in the City of New York. A tall male individual moved inside of the building, sweeping the white tiled floors and pulling down chairs around wood-topped tables. He leaned the broom in a corner after dumping the dust swept up into a bin near the door before making his way back towards the counter that had a glass front to expose fresh pastries.

Reaching up a hand, he pushed a loose strand of long silver hair behind his ear that had escaped his loose bun perched atop his head. He cocked his hip to the side and began writing on a chalk sign the specials of the day. Once he finished writing in his curly cursive writing, the sign was placed in front of the cash register where customers would clearly see the items and their sale prices.

Once he finished cleaning the shop, he glanced around to be certain it was ready for opening this Friday night. The café was quite a cozy yet classy place, and he was proud of what he and his friend had accomplished together. A place where every kind could feel comfortable, welcomed, and safe in the night of the city.

The friend he created the space with was a flamboyant blond and he came down a staircase from an apartment above the café they shared. The blond smiled, pointed canines flashing,” Lovely evening Victor. You’re up and preparing early as usual.”

Victor sighed and rolled his cerulean eyes at his friend,” Hide those before we let in customers. You know humans come here too and don’t forget your nametag. We aren’t exempt from wearing them.” He emphasized his points by opening his mouth to show his masked fangs and tapped his chalkboard name tag that held the same elegant penmanship as the signs around the shop.

A pout formed on the other’s lips as his teeth retracted and he pinned his tag to his shirt,” You’re simply no fun tonight darling.” A sudden realization struck the man whose name tag read ‘Chris’, and it caused a knowing smirk to pull at his lips,” Oh, I think I remember what happens on Fridays~. Are you hoping that new human comes back again? That one you fancy~?”


	3. Question!

Okay, so I just had my final for this class I wrote this piece for. Not yet done, but a lot has developed in the piece and there's a lot planned for it.  
BUT, it doing that, the characters have sort of deviated from being Victor and Yuuri reskins, so it's harder to just go in and change the names and eye colors. 

Would you be mad if I decided to just upload it as original work or something? I have over 2,000 words that word be postable if I did that. Like, these characters have an entire backstory in my head and everything. I usually can't make original characters for anything, but I have created some beautiful babies that I'm proud of. lol. 

Please give me your feedback :) I do plan to continue the piece even though my class ended, but now I don't have to deal with assignment deadlines so I don't have to rush the story and I'm happy about that.


End file.
